the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG
There is currently an ARG in the official The Messenger Discord. Hints of the ARG were thrown November 20, 2018, and the ARG truly began December 8, 2018, when The Archivist joined as a member. Other characters from the universe of The Messenger have visited, such as The Shopkeeper, the Clockwork Concierge, and Suses. Note: Some messages from other members that were posted in between the characters' messages were removed for readability. November 20, 2018 The Version 1.0.4 update released on November 20, 2018. On that day, The Shopkeeper chatted in Soleil's Twitch stream of The Messenger. The Shopkeeper revealed the existence of an unknown character named "The Archivist." November 21, 2018 In the PC version of The Messenger, the dialogue files are easily accessed from a folder called "StreamingAssets." * Steam: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\The Messenger\TheMessenger_Data\StreamingAssets * GOG:C:\Program Files (x86)\GOG Galaxy\Games\The Messenger\TheMessenger_Data\StreamingAssets Before the Version 1.0.4 update, there were only 3 dialogue files. * Credits.tsv, which contains the credits. * Loc.tsv, which contains cutscene text, Quarble death text, menu text, and some credits-related text. * LocDialog.tsv, which contains the character dialogue and generic narration box text. The Version 1.0.4 update introduced 2 new dialogue files. * Loc_Plus.tsv, which contains various menu texts involving some of the newly-introduced features (button rebinding, New Game +, Prophet hints in the scroll, and the Jukebox). * LocDialog_Plus.tsv, which contains new generic narration box text, Shopkeeper text, and Quarble text. However, the "LocDialog_Plus.tsv" file has a secret message, hidden hundreds of empty lines below the normal game dialogue. This message does not ever appear within the game itself and is only found within the game files. When The Archivist's secret dialogue in the dialogue files was discovered by Soleil, a new text channel in the official The Messenger Discord appeared, called #the-void. This text channel acted mysteriously, popping in and out of existence and sometimes floating up and down the list of channels. Pictures could not be uploaded to this channel, unlike with the other text channels. When members posted a few comments into #the-void, #the-void would disable the ability to post further comments. #the-void would disappear and return at random times, with any previous messages completely erased. And eventually, no one could comment in #the-void, with one exception; Soleil was granted a Discord role called "Loremaster," which allowed her to comment in #the-void. #the-void channel would frequently pop in and out of existence, and if commented in, would force-disable any further comments until its next reappearance. December 8, 2018 The Picnic Panic DLC trailer was released on December 8, 2018. The trailer showcases Ninja's adventures in the tropics. And at the 0:22 mark of the trailer, a splash text image titled "VOODOO MAGIC" appears in large stylized letters, corresponding to The Archivist's message, "...use the voodoo magic word, it was etched in stone somewhere in the tropics..." After the words "VOODOO MAGIC" appear in the trailer, Ninja jumps through a circular time rift, transforming the world from 8-bit to 16-bit. He runs forward, passing by a stone slab in the background. This stone slab has runes etched into it, using the in-game alphabet. When translated, the stone slab reads "TUWHERA." When #the-void reappeared, the word "TUWHERA" was posted into it. A new member named "TheArchivist" joined the Discord, a person with the "Loremaster" role. The Archivist posted messages in #the-void on December 8, 2018. By December 11, 2018, the "Loremaster" role was removed from Soleil, as the "Loremaster" role was transferred back to The Archivist. The Archivist used #the-void channel as a means to communicate with the community. No one could post in #the-void channel except for The Archivist, but members could add Discord emoticons as reactions to his comments. Furthermore, after The Archivist finished posting messages for the day, he would completely leave the server. Each time, he would join solely to post his messages, then leave the server. December 11, 2018 December 14, 2018 December 20, 2018 January 8, 2019 January 9, 2019 January 23, 2019 An overwhelming number of VoteO votes overtook the poll before proper discussions about the vote could take place. Some discussions took place about the preference of VoteX by some of the more active members, but the poll was already extremely lopsided towards VoteO and looked like there was no chance for the other poll options. Multiple members expressed disappointment about the lack of proper discussion. This caused The Archivist to message Thierry to restrict access to #the-void, making #the-void only viewable to members with the "Ninja" Discord role. However, The Archivist kept messaging Thierry even after this change was made. The Archivist made another request, to reset the vote in #the-void. But a few minutes later, The Archivist expressed his anger. The Archivist deleted his original poll, replacing it with a new, unfavorable poll. During this stretch of time, the votes fluctuated many times, in an attempt to keep balance. When the balance was tipped, many members cooperated together, offering to remove their vote or to add their vote to the appropriate poll option. Members coordinated together to figure out the best way to keep the poll in balance while also getting as many people as possible to participate in the vote so that they could all share the vanity role, "Voidmender." As discussions took place in the #ninjas text channel, one member, Kammesennin, offered to give up his vote if it came down to the wire. Kammesennin received a private message from The Archivist. As time drew closer to the deadline, The Archivist began a countdown, and the voting became more frantic. At 5:45 PM, #the-void channel completely disappeared. Time passed with unease, as votes had changed during the last few moments, and it was unclear if someone had tipped the balance at the last second. But a few minutes later, members noticed that those who participated in the vote had a new vanity role, "Voidmender," which shared the same green color as The Archivist's "Loremaster" role. Those who participated but sacrificed their vote in order to keep the vote in balance, did not receive the vanity role, "Voidmender." About half an hour later, #the-void came back. All messages posted in #the-void during January 23, 2019, were completely removed and replaced with the following message. Some time later that day, The Archivist was kind enough to award those who participated but sacrificed their vote the "Voidmender" role anyways. From that day forward, #the-void would remain only visible to members with the "Ninja" role. The next day on January 24, 2019, the reasoning for The Archivist's anger the previous day was described more clearly by Thierry in the #ninjas text channel. During all of the void-related shenanigans and the critical void-mending vote on January 23, 2019, KuningasEST was streaming a speedrun of The Messenger on Twitch. It was also KuningasEST's birthday. The Shopkeeper dropped by KuningasEST's Twitch stream to wish him a happy birthday. The Shopkeeper explained that he got Suses to bake KuningasEST a pixel cake, and that it would be delivered to the official Discord. In the official Discord, the pixel cake was delivered to KuningasEST. January 24, 2019 January 25, 2019 In the morning, VoteX and VoteO were briefly tied. The Archivist posted this message. Eventually, VoteX eked out a victory by 1 vote. The Archivist deleted his message and replaced it with the following message. February 4, 2019 February 5, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge briefly joined the official server. Before leaving, he namedropped a previously unknown location called "Clockwork Castle." February 7, 2019 One special day, The Archivist hopped out of #the-void text channel to deliver a very important react into the #ninjas text channel. February 14, 2019 The Shopkeeper sneaked into the official server. He joined with a 16-bit Picnic Panic Shopkeeper avatar, artwork which was previously unseen up to this point. February 15, 2019 Spiderbenb summoned the Clockwork Concierge back to the official server. The Clockwork Concierge was unsatisfied with the member count and renegotiated a higher wage with the admins before leaving again. February 21, 2019 Rainbowdragoneyes, the composer of the music for The Messenger, had a casual conversation with The Shopkeeper. The Shopkeeper offered Rainbowdragoneyes an opportunity to fast-travel to SaboTeam's office using a portal that would be created by The Artificer. In return, The Shopkeeper requested some tiki music for his Picnic Panic tiki shop. Later, members were wondering which question The Shopkeeper was answering, and Thierry clarified. February 27, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge returned and recruited Kammesennin as a moderator for the official server. Then the Clockwork Concierge left again. March 12, 2019 After 500 members joined the official Discord server, Clockwork Concierge was successfully recruited to the server, where he serves as a bot and a moderator. He (mostly) uses dialogue boxes as a form of communication rather than just plain text. The Clockwork Concierge cleaned and rearranged some of the channels, such as renaming the #ninjas text channel to #ninja-village. The Clockwork Concierge chatted with members, and he explained that he was sent to the server by The Archivist. The Concierge also hinted at #the-shop text channel and gave more information about the Clockwork Castle. March 13, 2019 Nothing out of the ordinary happens. March 14, 2019 (Discord) The Clockwork Concierge revealed that there is a connection between The Iron Hood and the money sink inside the shop. March 14, 2019 (Twitch) The Shopkeeper visited Kammesennin's Twitch stream of The Messenger. During Kammesennin's stream, Kammesennin read The Shopkeeper's "Current area" dialogue in Quillshroom Marsh. The actual Shopkeeper chimed in by posting a comment in Kammesennin's Twitch chat, where The Shopkeeper confirmed that the "I once had to look through the mud for an artifact" quote was a reference to the Magic Seashell. The Shopkeeper went unnoticed in the Twitch chat until a bit later, around the time Kammesennin reached the Arcane Golem fight. The Shopkeeper also dropped a rumor about The Iron Hood and the money sink in the Twitch chat. During the cutscene that occurs after defeating Barma'thazël, where Ninja is a shopkeeper, Kammesennin asked out loud if The Shopkeeper had any stories to share, and The Shopkeeper responded with the following. Kammesennin offered to wait before progressing the story even further, but The Shopkeeper declined the offer. After the "Ray Troid" joke that occurs between Ninja and Soldier in the game's dialogue, one of Kammesennin's Twitch stream viewers mentioned that they did not understand the joke. March 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge dropped a hint that The Archivist told the Concierge to guard an evil object inside of the Clockwork Castle. The Concierge then posted a message with important names censored, which was deleted by SaboTeam. Paraphrasing of the deleted message: The first asterisk word was blue, like the name of a friendly character. The second word was red, like the name of something related to evil. The first asterisk word was six letters long, and the second word had an apostrophe, according to Boo, a person who was able to memorize part of the message before it was deleted. March 18, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge returned to the server to ask an important question about Colos and Suses. March 19, 2019 The Shopkeeper was summoned into the server by Doom Man's fake Shopkeeper dialogue box, and The Shopkeeper gave a sneak peek of the 16-bit Picnic Panic shop. Later, the Clockwork Concierge and Phil, the Clockwork Operator, discussed their plan to funnel Time Shards from the community in order to fund a Discord branch of the shop. March 20, 2019 The Time Shard emoticon was introduced to the server. March 21, 2019 KuningasEST was streaming a speedrun of The Messenger at the time, and the Clockwork Concierge recommended others to watch it. Also later that day, the Clockwork Concierge referenced another video game. March 22, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge started keeping record of the amount of Time Shards the community had amassed. He also held a small quiz for bonus Time Shards. Later that day, the Clockwork Concierge received a message from The Archivist to deliver to Phil. Thierry intercepted the message in stead of Phil, and per the Clockwork Concierge's request, Thierry closed down #the-void channel, since it was too expensive to maintain while The Archivist was away on a dangerous quest. The Clockwork Concierge would go on to offer more bonus Time Shards, involving Pitou reactions. Then the Concierge wrote messages related to the Demon King that were swiftly deleted by SaboTeam. March 23, 2019 March 26, 2019 April 1, 2019 April 4, 2019 To celebrate Sabotage Studio's birthday, the Clockwork Concierge held a trivia quiz with 2,000 Time Shards as the prize. April 12, 2019 The Shopkeeper popped by to give a sneak peek of the upcoming Discord branch of the shop. April 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge announced that he was seeking a couple of more moderators. Later, The Shopkeeper dropped by and mentioned a lore tidbit about Monk and Quillble. However, the messages were swiftly deleted by SaboTeam. The Shopkeeper went on to chat about various things with the community. April 19, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge delivered a message from The Archivist. April 24, 2019 The community was 75 Time Shards short of being able to afford the shop, but the Clockwork Concierge provided assistance. April 25, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge arrived on scene to celebrate the community finally gathering 10,000 total Time Shards to open up #the-shop. When he began speaking, he had difficulty turning on his microphone (dialogue boxes). He then threw the Time Shards into a converter. After converting all 10,000 Time Shards, #the-shop text channel opened. Nobody could post in the channel, except for The Shopkeeper himself, and a single lucky member who was temporarily granted the Discord role, "The Messenger." April 26, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge began the "Colos or Suses event," and the Concierge referenced a popular typo he made during the quiz from April 4, 2019. Community members PM'd the Clockwork Concierge if they wanted to join Team Colos or Team Suses along with a supporting argument for their team, and they would be assigned a corresponding "Team Colos" or "Team Suses" Discord role. The team they joined was displayed in the new event text channel, #colos-or-suses. Also later that day, the Clockwork Castle was threatened by the Demon General, which prompted the Clockwork Concierge to recruit a couple of moderators earlier than scheduled. April 30, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge dropped by to talk about the "Colos or Suses event." May 3, 2019 Phase 1 of the "Colos or Suses event" ended. The Clockwork Concierge generously bestowed a large number of Time Shards to the community and spoke of a mysterious shop upgrade called "the letter H." May 6, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge examined the supporting arguments for Team Colos and Team Suses that would be used for Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event." He was also unable to perform an ASCII shrug using a dialogue box, so he wrote one with plain text. While Boo talked about his guitar stream of The Messenger, it segued into Clockwork Concierge referencing "the kids" who built him, but the message was deleted by SaboTeam. The Clockwork Concierge became sad and was comforted by the community. May 7, 2019 Clockwork Concierge revealed more information about himself, and Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event" began. Later, the Clockwork Concierge was sorted to be underneath the "Characters" role instead of the "Moderator" role in the member list. And shortly afterwards, the "Characters" role was renamed to "Character" in order to be consistent with the other Discord roles. May 8, 2019 Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event" continued. May 9, 2019 Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event" concluded. May 10, 2019 Suses joined the official Discord server with both the "Character" and the "Team Colos" Discord roles. Like the Clockwork Concierge, Suses speaks (mostly) via dialogue boxes rather than just plain text. Gallery March 12, 2019 message2.png message3.png message4.png message5.png message6.png message7.png message8.png message9.png message10.png message11.png message12.png message13.png message14.png message15.png message16.png message17.png message18.png message19.png March 13, 2019 message21.png message22.png March 14, 2019 message24.png message25.png message26.png message27.png March 15, 2019 message29.png message30.png March 18, 2019 message33.png message34.png message35.png message36.png message37.png message38.png message39.png message40.png message42.png message43.png message44.png message45.png message47.png March 19, 2019 message50.png message51.png message52.png message53.png March 20, 2019 message55.png message56.png message57.png message58.png message59.png message60.png message61.png March 21, 2019 message64.png message65.png message66.png March 22, 2019 message70.png message71.png message72.png message73.png message74.png message76.png message77.png message78.png message79.png message80.png message81.png message82.png message83.png message84.png message85.png message86.png message87.png message88.png message89.png|Deleted message. message90.png|Deleted message. April 4, 2019 message98.png message100.png message101.png message102.png message103.png message104.png message106.png message107.png message108.png message109.png message110.png message111.png message112.png message115.png message116.png message117.png message118.png message119.png message120.png message122.png message123.png message124.png message125.png message126.png message127.png message128.png message129.png message130.png message131, 135, 141, 148.png Message132, 136.png message133.png|Deleted message. message134.png message137.png message138.png message139.png message140.png message142.png message143.png message144.png message145.png message146.png message147.png message149.png message150.png message151.png|Deleted message. message152.png message153.png message154.png message155.png message156.png message157.png message158.png message159.png message160.png message161.png April 15, 2019 message163.png message164.png message165.png message166.png message167.png message168.png April 19, 2019 message170.png message171.png message172.png message173.png message174.png message175.png message176.png message177.png message178.png message179.png message180.png message181.png message182.png message183.png April 24, 2019 message185.png message187.png message188.png message189.png Message190, 238, 328.png message191.png message192.png message193.png message194.png April 25, 2019 message200.png message201.png message202.png message203.png message204.png message205.png message206.png message207.png message208.png message209.png message210.png message211.png message212.png message213.png message214.png message215.png message216.png message217.png message218.png message221.png message222.png message223.png message224.png April 26, 2019 message226.png message227.png message228.png message229.png message230.png message231.png message232.png message233.png message234.png message235.png message236.png message237.png message239.png message240.png message241.png message242.png message243.png message244.png message245.png message246.png message247.png message248.png message249.png message250.png message251.png message252.png message253.png message254.png message255.png message256.png message257.png message258.png message259.png message260.png message262.png message263.png message264.png message265.png|Deleted message. message266.png message267.png April 30, 2019 message269.png message270.png message271.png May 3, 2019 message273.png message274.png message275.png message277.png message278.png message279.png message280.png message281.png message282.png message283.png message284.png message285.png message286.png message287.png message288.png message289.png message290.png message291.png message292.png message293.png May 6, 2019 message295.png message296.png message297.png message298.png message299.png message300.png message301.png message302.png message305.png message306.png message308.png message309.png message310.png|Deleted message. message311.png message312.png message313.png message314.png message315.png May 7, 2019 message318.png message319.png message320.png message321.png message322.png message323.png message324.png message325.png message326.png message327.png message336.png message337.png message338.png message339.png message340.png message341.png May 8, 2019 message343.png message344.png message346.png message347.png message348.png message349.png message350.png message351.png message352.png May 9, 2019 message354.png message355.png message356.png message357.png message358.png Category:ARG Category:Lore